This proposal defines a multi-disciplinary postdoctoral research training program for six graduates of medicine, veterinary medicine, or the basic biomedical sciences. As has been the case for the past 25 years of this NIH-sponsored program, postdoctoral training will encompass research in areas highly relevant to cardiovascular biology/pathology and is provided by well-funded, interactive research programs within the Departments of Anesthesiology, Biochemistry, Cellular and Structural Biology, Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Surgery at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). Principal components of the training program include: (1) active participation with graded responsibility in the research laboratory of an experienced investigator;(2) an integrated lecture series on cardiovascular (patho)biology presented by the training faculty;(3) didactic courses in the responsible conduct of research and grantsmanship/peer review (as necessary, separate courses will include the use of human subjects in biomedical research as well as biostatistics), (4) dual mentorship with a rigorous mentorship plan, and, (5) submission of an independent grant application. Trainee access to on-going departmental conferences, seminars, clinical rounds, pre- and postdoctoral graduate level courses further nhances the training experience. Research areas are encompassed within three investigative themes: (1) Inflammation, Cell Injury, and Adaptation;(2) Diabetes, and (3) Cardiovascular (Patho)physiology. These overlapping themes incorporate a range of highly relevant basic biomedical science investigations that are essential to understanding the genetic, biochemical, and molecular mechanisms that contribute to cardiovascular pathobiology. Given the multi-dimensional complexities, morbidity and mortality associated with occlusive cardiovascular disease in developed countries, this postdoctoral research training program will continue to provide scientists with the requisite skills to address preventations and therapies for these prevalent disorders.